We are requesting support to establish an annual single-track conference involving 200 participants focused on predictive modeling of cellular regulatory systems. We intend for this conference to advance research in the following specific areas: 1) Modeling of genetic regulatory and signal-transduction systems 2) Theory of cellular information processing and general design principles of regulatory systems 3) Quantitative experimental studies at the systems level that are directly relevant for physics- and chemistry-based modeling and theoretical studies The methods and results discussed at the meeting will be essential for deep understanding and remediation of many diseases that are caused by regulatory systems'defects. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Many diseases are caused by molecular changes that affect cellular regulatory systems, and accordingly, these exceedingly complex systems have been intensely studied. However our ability to make meaningful predictions about the behavior of any given regulatory system is still limited, especially when compared against our ability to make predictions about technological systems. Improving our predictive capabilities with respect to biological systems, and cellular regulatory systems in particular, is essential for a basic understanding of molecular cell biology and is likely to have practical consequences in many public health-related areas, including drug discovery, diagnosis, and patient-specific therapy. The conference proposed in this submission will address the deficiency by focusing on high precision biophysical and biochemical experiments, and on detailed mathematical modeling.